Prometheus' last gift
by Kcal
Summary: After the battle against Gaia the demigods found some peace. Nico thinks he can enjoy his new happiness and perhaps found a new love. But when a new prophecy came across the ocean from a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they have to come back to the Ancient Lands with Mr. Longbottom to face a new Lord. Rated T for violence and maybe some swearing.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Percy Jackson and anything related to it, the same goes to Harry Potter. It would be amazing if I did, but as it's not the case, let's make it clear.**

Prologue

 **Prometheus was scared.** He knew he had been caught, and he knew the consequences would be terrible. He controlled his fear and called Margo who was there in a blink of an eye. This is why he liked her: she was trustable, faithful, kind and smart. She was the perfect person for his gift, the last one he was giving the humankind before his punishment. However, this gift in particular was not for all. Discretion was needed if he wanted his goals achieved. The odds were against him, but he had rolled the dices, now was time to wait and watch the consequences.

 **Notes: As I thought it was way too short, I'm posting Chapter 1 with the Prologue, so go on take a look!**

 **Usually people use Hecate as an explanation for Magic when these two worlds collide, but I think her magic is more related to delusion an it couldn't explain why witches and wizard can do some spells as Avada Kedrava. Guys, it can kill people! The fact is: I created another explanation. You will fully comprehend in the future, but I'd like to know if you liked the idea.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. A new prophecy

**I don't own Percy Jackson and anything related to it, the same goes to Harry Potter.**

 **Nico was tired of been pulled away from the action.** Before the war against Gaia nobody cared about him, he could die and no one would notice. Now, he was treated like a baby, everyone wanted to protect him from the sad and scary real world, as if he had never seen how horrible this world could be. Ok, actually, it wasn't everyone who was treating him like a child, it was just Jason and sometimes Percy. Will was the only one who fully understood Nico; he never treated him too coldly or overprotectively, although sometimes he was amazingly stubborn about his heathy habits, and, of course, "no underworld stuff".

"Nico, I think you're overreacting" Will said after the son of Hades had complained about Jason.

"No, Will, I don't think so. He's not letting me be part of the attack team in Capture the Flag this night because, and I'm quoting him, 'You could get hurt!'" answered Nico annoyed.

"Ok, I got your point, but have you ever thought that maybe he feels sorry for you? You've been through so much, perhaps he is trying to compensate all your past damage," told the son of Apollo while they walked their way to the sword practice.

"You're saying he pity me? " Nico said, glaring a bit aggressively in Will's direction.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Will answered no challenging. Nico growled and looked away, trying not to go straight to Cabin One to punch Jason in the face.

They arrived to the sword room and started to practice with each other. They had made a deal, Nico would help Will with sword fighting and Will would teach Nico how to shoot with an arrow. Nico had never had the chance of learning archery before. Of course, he had had some classes before leaving the camp when he was ten, but it wasn't that many classes, and it was a long time ago. He also never had the chance to learn with his masters, the ghosts, he had a sword for sword practicing, but he hadn't a bow and arrow for archery.

Also, he liked very much having Will close, touching him to show the right position of the body and the arms. Will would put a hand in his shoulder if the missed the target, and would hug him if he got it right. Nico have been working so hard to get it right.

Yes, he was not the type who loved physical contact, but with Will everything was different. He got thrilled, with scary skeletal butterflies in his stomach, but he wasn't afraid of it anymore. Not now that he knew why he felt that way. Nico was conscious that he had a crush on Will. Although this feeling had once scared him, he got over that fast. Sometimes it was back, like an old hound which would never completely heal, the difference was that now he was aware that fight that feeling would only hurting him more. Besides, there was a chance of Will liking him back, though until he discovers it for sure he would only enjoy spending time with him, without taking any step further. He wasn't confident enough to try anything without being safe, he couldn't lose a precious friend.

The sword practice was the way it had always been, but it was when they were on their way to the showers that their day went out of the ordinary. It had all started with Annabeth screaming somewhere nearby.

A parliament of owls was attacking her. Well, kind of. Actually, it seemed they were trying to kill her by throwing letter at her. It was a very odd vision indeed.

Nico ran to her direction, but if Annabeth, whose mother had an owl as a symbol, couldn't control them, then Nico had no chance. However, after a while the owls left on their own. Annabeth and Nico were under a pile of letters trying desperately to reach the surface. Will looked everything from distance, a small smile forming in his lips.

~~~~line break~~~~

A council meeting was organized immediately and in thirty minutes, more or less, the councillors of all cabins were there with a curious look at their faces, sometimes mirroring Annabeth and Nico who looked a bit annoyed with the whole situation, sometimes looking at the pile of opened letters above the ping-pong table. When Chiron arrived, everyone shut up immediately and waited.

"Annabeth, could you please read to us one of those letters?" The centaur said.

"Of course, Chiron. I took the liberty of looking into one of those and the content is somewhat curious" she raised the opened letter.

"Demigods of Camp Half-Blood,

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is glad to being able to contact magical friends, unfortunately the circumstances are not as good as we wished for a first contact.

Foremost, as the name of the school suggests, it is a school of witches and wizards. It is a completely new world beyond the muggles; you certainly comprehend how a hide world works, so it will not be explored as there are more important issues for now.

The Divination teacher of the school, Mrs. Trelawney, has the capacity of predicting possibilities of the future, some aspects of what can interfere in the curse of people's lives. It is admissible they are not completed, and most of the time her prophecies have difficult interpretations. Nonetheless, it had proved right several times in the past.

About three years ago, she made a prophecy and, in the investigation of its meaning, your Camp was discovered. We think some of you may be tied to the prophecy. We made an effort to talk to you, but we found boundaries of an unknown magic. In that way, we humbly ask for your help. Attached to this letter there is a transcription of the prophecy so you can decide whether assisting us is convenient for you.

If you accept, Mr. Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, will be waiting on Sunday inside the Islip Public Library to discuss more deeply the prophecy. I hope we manage to overcome the boundaries of our world mutually assisting ourselves, in the free spirit of magic.

Yours faithfully,

Principal Minerva McGonagall"

"Wait, you're telling me that, besides Camp Jupiter there is another places with demigods, or whatever they are, in this country and we never found it. Gods, what we're discovering next, a Camp in Moon?" said Katie Gardner absolutely annoyed.

"She have a point," said Clarisse growling "Besides, it's not possible they haven't noted anything happening. Cronos, Gaia, anything! Gods, we could have used their help! Huh, and now they dare asking for our assistance, that's-"

"It's not like that, Clarisse" Annabeth interrupted "It's written they are from Great Britain in the envelope. They possibly just found out about us right now and by the contend of the prophecy it's crucial our help. Besides, it's probably something it will affect all of us".

Everybody stared her for a few seconds as an invitation for her to continue.

"What does the prophecy says?" Asked Chiron, breaking the silence. Annabeth took a brief breath and started.

"A new Lord approaches… reborn from Earth…

The Parselmouth of the parselmouths…

The Snake King, Lord of the Future, will attack in the fortieth moon…

Who won him once cannot win this time...

Only the descendants of the winners of the Lords, born in the winter solstice may be victorious…

Nevertheless, Light and Magic shall not be enough, Darkness and Steel shall complete the circle…

Take an eye for an eye and victory will be achieved...

Sacrifice… Gods… the prophecy shall be completed".

"Just now that I thought it was the end of the prophecies, one made before the silence of Delphos cross the ocean to hit us… Why can't we live with some peace?" Percy cried.

"Because there are no prophecies." Nico said simply.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Katie cried.

"It does." answered Chiron "Python is the enemy. Delphos was taken, that is the reason Rachel and the whole Apollo cabin can't see anything. It is why there are no prophecies anymore, also probably it is the reason this one have to come from before, and from across the ocean."

"I still didn't get it…" Percy said.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! Python took Delphos, that's why we don't have any prophecies. But we cannot let things like that, we need to restore the status quo. The Greek world is an eternal fight between Chaos and Order. It is hard to believe, but Olympus represents Order." Annabeth rolled her eyes "The fall of Delphos is the fall of a great symbol of the Olympus. Even though it was once under Pythons command, Apollo took over it. Now that it fell on the domain of Python again… Order must be restored. It was just a matter of time until we were called for another quest."

"Sadly, we can't live without the prophecies." Will added to de discussion "The Vision is both a gift and a curse, but it's better to stay in our side."

"I could not have said better!" Chiron exclaimed with proud.

"Interesting, but why do you think this particular prophecy refers to Python?" Jake Mason asked.

"Because it says something about a new Lord coming from the Earth. Python was reborn because of Gaia." Jason started "Also, it refers to our new enemy as 'Snake King' and Python has the form of a snake, right?"

"Yes, it has." Nico answered "And it says Lord of the Future, obviously is about someone, or something that can control Delphos."

"I got it!" Percy exclaimed.

"You didn't need to say that, now everyone will be sure you're an idiot!" Clarisse growled, again.

"Clarisse, please." Will said sweetly. Clarisse rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

"So… who is going to this quest?" Piper asked.

"We can be sure without talking to Mr Longbottom, but I think we can select three of you now." Chiron said.

"So, I think it's me, isn't it?" Will said pouting.

Nico looked at him a bit sad.

"And me, and perhaps someone from the Hephaestus Cabin?" Nico looked at Chiron and Jake Mason growled.

"I'm afraid so." He answered.

"Ok, Will I can understand. He's the son of Apollo, the god who first defeated Python, but according to the prophecy cannot do it anymore. And he is born in the winter solstice. But why Nico and I?" Jake asked, really annoyed.

"Darkness and Steel shall complete the circle" Nico said simply.

"Will was born in the shortest day of the year? Interesting…" Piper thought aloud.

"Jake, we can't be sure yet. However, it is the most likely answer we are going to have. You are now the best dealing with steel in Hephaestus cabin, isn't it?" Chiron said.

"Just because I'm the oldest." He inhaled "But you are right, I'm the best alive."

Everyone tensed up. The thought of Leo, and even Beckendorf, still left everyone deeply sad.

"Should we talk to Mr. Longbottom?" Jake asked.

"I think so." Chiron answered, his eyes old and sad.

"On Sunday, we meet on the top of Half-Blood Hill. Can Argus take us?" Will said.

 **Notes: Hey, guys! I'm so excited with this idea so I hope you liked it. It hadn't much romance in this one, but I can promise you it'll appear in the future (a bit in the next chapter, who knows?)**

 **1- I wrote the prophecy trying to mix up the style of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, that's why it has a different format.**

 **2- English is not my native language so I'm sorry for anything. Plus, I would love if warned me about something it's wrong, as the spelling, the grammar, anything. Please, it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review if you liked (or disliked), I would love talking to you!**


	3. Demigods?

**Notes: Hey! Yeah, I know it's been a while… the truth is I forgot. First I had a block while writing chapter 2 so I wrote a great part of chapter 3 before felling like writing chapter 2, and then I forgot posting, but now it's here. Also, chapter 3 is almost done so it will be released soon.**

 **Aviendhaphiragon: I know, I love Percy! But I had to make a choice and, for this story Nico, Will and Jake were the best options, moreover they deserve the spotlights, don't you think? They appeared so little in Rick Riordan's books…**

 **Angelo della vittoria: I'm flattered with your compliments, thank you so much! And about the grammar mistakes I found they (and already corrected it), you were right, there were minor ones. But I found a "Geek world" (instead of Greek world) that made me laugh 'till cry.**

 **Must-Think-Of-Username: First, I loved you username, it's amazing! Second, you're write Solangelo and Harry Potter it's always good, as my mother says "there're some things there is no away to go wrong". Third, I love writing in the third person I think it's easier to make sound naturally, though I like the first person when the person writing is good (an example it's a masterpiece of one of the great writers of my country, Machado de Assis, called "Dom Casmurro", the domain of the first person is amazing in there!)**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and anything related to it, the same goes to Harry Potter. It would be amazing if I did, but as it's not the case, let's make it clear.**

 **Now, the story:**

 **Neville Longbottom was curious with these so-called** ** _demigods_** **.** He couldn't imagine who would call themselves like that, it was strangely prideful. 'Americans' he thought sighing. He looked at his pocket clock; he was waiting for two hours now. Neville just wished McGonagall had pointed an hour and not vaguely said 'Sunday'.

Suddenly, a group of young boys appeared in front of him. Neville was amazed, weren't they too young to apparate? The smallest really seemed tired of doing it.

"You must be Mr. Longbottom… hum, we're- they said you-"

"Yes, I am. And you must be the demigods." Neville said with a reassuring smile.

"Exactly, I am Jake Mason," the boy said seeming relieved, "I am son of Hephaestus."

"I am William Solace" the blond one spoke for the first time, "Son of Apollo, and this idiot here" he looked to the black-haired boy who looked exhausted, "is called Nico di Angelo, he's son of Hades." Solace offered him a bubble gum to what di Angelo accepted reluctantly.

"I am glad to meet all of you and, I am sorry for asking, what do you mean by son of Hephaestus, Apollo and Hades?"

"It's our godly parent, we're demigods. Half human, half god." Mr. Mason seemed confused with the question, but Neville was the one who was truly confused.

"Gods, as the ones in Odyssey. Is that what you meant?"

"You contact us without knowing about the gods, how- gods, this quest is getting worst in each second," Solace ran his hands through his hair and them turned back to him, "it seems we have a lot to explain to each other."

He and Mason explained everything about the gods, the wars, their lack of prophecies and Python while di Angelo just watched silently. Neville was at first shocked, than dubious and, finally, he accepted. When he begun to talk, the di Angelo boy seemed to be dissecting him with the eyes. What a strange scary boy.

"I first thought you are only a different magic community, one who follow an Amerindian heritage maybe, that would explain why it was so difficult to contact you. We know some schools in America taught unorthodoxy magic. Bur this" he moved his hands as if he was showing the whole situation "I never thought- , I never thought something like this was even possible!"

"I think we should also be surprised" Will started, thoughtfully "however we recently made a discovery concerning our own world, a new demigod camp. I believe that made us a little more humble, living in a hidden world does not necessarily means there are not another world hidden from you."

"Do not tell me!" Jake shook his head "This has no end! My brain simply cannot stand so many logics working at the same time."

"What if they aren't…?" Nico thought aloud.

"Oh, you speak?" Neville said with a smirk. Nico just glared at him. _What a strange scary boy._ Neville could not help thinking.

"What do you mean, Nico?" Will tried to break the sudden tension.

"It's nothing, at least not for now. I was just thinking aloud," Nico answered avowing his eyes.

"Ok" them he returned his attention to Neville "We also know nothing about this magic school you've talked about-"

"Hogwarts" Neville interrupted.

"Yes, Hogwarts. I know it didn't seem in the time we've talked but we're really interested about you. We're afraid of what that prophecy might mean, so we'd love if you explained to us about how it is the world of witches and wizards" Will looked at his friends adverting them with his eyes, they said _please, we're in a quest and we need that man. Behave properly for once!_

Neville happily explained to them the boring classes' content of his youth. Classes as History of Magic. He always thought he would never learn those subjects, but now, explaining to the demigods, the knowledge kind of flew through him. Professor Binns would be proud.

"I think it's time to go. Professor McGonagall will have more to say, she has her owns suspicions about the prophecy, the wizard side of it".

"So… let's go?" Will said insecure using a questioning tone in the end.

"Sure, we don't have any other clue to follow" Nico looked in a grave way to Neville. "He is all we have now".

"Right. I brought some brooms with me. We are in four… well, someone is going to go with me."

"Brooms?" Jake looked incredulous.

"Well, you probably never flew on a broom before." Neville let out, voice tired. "It'll make transport complicated. A certain experience is needed to cross an ocean."

"Ok, so we have to find some American witches to take us!" Jake smiled, getting excited with the idea.

Everyone looked at him for a moment, their thoughts completely unknown, and suddenly Jake wasn't excited anymore.

"Actually," Will face light up "I think it could work."


	4. Hogwarts

**Albus S. Potter** was tired of doing nothing. The stories he had heard when he was a child were just fascinating. The adventures his father, uncle and aunt lived were what all children would want. Unfortunately, Hogwarts was now safe and boring. The most exciting thing to do was quidditch and now was off-season. He had dreamed so much about his live in Hogwarts and it turned up being a great disappointment.

In their first year, he mentioned this to Rose but regret it immediately. She said, in an annoying tone, he should be more grateful, that their parents risk their lives saving the wizard word for them and when he mumbled "They got all the fun" she hit his neck with the book she was caring, "1.000 potions you should know if you want to become an Auror" from Freya F. Dashwood.

However, three years passed since them and Albus has not changed his mind, although he never talked about it with Rose. While the train was leading them to the school, it was all that occupied his mind. He wondered which boring class was waiting for him. When they finally arrived, Albus thought he had saw some brooms flying in the bright sky but washed it off his mind. It was impossible, except for McGonagall no one could arrived to Hogwarts in other way of transport.

He took a carriage with his sister and his cousins but he kept quiet and no one bothered him. Rose was finishing the biography of Merlin, Lily and Hugo were distracted with each other, excited about the new classes they were going to have. He looked at the boat guiding the new and naïve students and remembered when he was one of them; he was so amazed with the school.

When the carriage reached the castle he quickly went to the great hall. Life there could be boring, but the food was amazing and he would not miss dinner for anything in the world. He sat at the Gryffindor table and watched the tables being slowly occupied, the noise talking taking place.

When everyone finally sat down, Professor McGonagall stood up. That was when Albus finally noticed new people among the teachers dressing funnily; he wondered who could be those guests. She welcomed all and the new students got into the room. It would be like every year if it was not for the three boys with them who were clearly older. Also, Mr. Longbottom was leading them instead of Mr. Flitwick thought that could be because of the age, Flitwick was old and recently it was taking ages for him to cross the great hall. Rose gave him a nudge. Albus was so focused on those three he haven't noted she was on his side.

"The black-haired one is red. It's funny, he seems a bit scary but so fragile at the same time. It's like he is afraid of us."

"He is embarrassed," Albus agreed focusing on him "but I think I would be too, he is clearly older, everybody noticed it."

"Well, the cute blond one do not seems embarrassed, I think he is even enjoying it" She smiled a little and blushed.

"I can see blonds are you type," James pointed grinning "but I think your blond boyfriend will not like seeing you flirting with others blonds."

Rose got really red and snapped "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, that guy don't seem to think that way" James pointed to the other corner of the hall, at the Slytherin table where Scorpius Malfoy was staring at them. Noting he had been caught he turned his head to the other side and pretended to be talking with whoever was seating by his side.

Rose and Scorpius had a really interesting story. She had decided to hate Scorpius since she first time she saw him, in the station to Hogwarts. It was mainly because Ron said to. But suddenly in their second year they became close friends. Albus asked several times how this had happened but she always would answer the same vaguely thing: She had no prejudices so it was possible for her to get to know him better and discovered that he is actually a really nice person.

Her evasive answers lead James to make a theory in which they were dating but couldn't tell anyone because their families hated each other. A Romeo and Juliet story. Honestly, Albus didn't believed that; he thought the reason she was not telling anything was because they met breaking a rule and that would be terrible for her reputation. However, he truly believed she liked him; actually, it was pretty obvious they had a crush on each other.

Mr. Longbottom announced the first name, Albus was so profoundly lost in his thoughts he jumped a little. Rose raised an eyebrow, but he ignored looking the strange new guy approach The Sorting Hat.

"Nico di Angelo" Longbottom had said.

He sat and had the Hat put in his head. The Hat thought for a while, and announced, its voice projected to reach all the Great Hall.

"Hufflepuff!"

Albus noticed Professor Longbottom seemed astonished, Albus was himself a bit surprised as well even though he had never met di Angelo before. Somehow he could tell the boy was darker, maybe as a Slytherin. On the other hand, his father once told him the choices were taken in consideration, perhaps that boy chose it.

The Hufflepuff table cheered, glad the first one was theirs. Di Angelo joined their table quietly and looking to the ground, but, as soon as he reached the table he was able to witness some of the famous Hufflepuff hospitality and amiability as some boys started talking to him, making truly interested questions about his live.

The Sorting Hat proceeded and every table cheered when new students were selected for their Houses. The second of the older ones to be sorted was other boy called Jake Mason witch ended up in Ravenclaw and easily get on well with his new colleagues. Finally, the blonde one Rose found cute was sorted. The Hat barely touched his head and shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

We cheered and I could swear I saw my cousin blushing next to me. James probably saw that to because he pushed everyone by his side to open some space and called the new student to seat with us. Rose did not know where to hide.

Will Solace ended up being a really nice guy. We soon discovered those three were American students which wanted to attend to some classes they didn't have in their country, the ones more related to Celtic magic.

"You know" He smiled brightly "There are several American students who would love learning Ancient Runes, for example. But no school offers that so we talked to our teachers and they agreed with us. So we came to study and, if we were lucky, do some research about the druids. They," he pointed to the guests sitting with our professors "came to see how your school works, and what they could improve inspired on you. Oh, I just wish they start doing emphasis in Celtic magic, it would be amazing spread our horizons beyond the magic coming from the natives."

"But" Rose said for the first time "it seems amazing learning so many different magical traditions."

"Yes, it is! But it's not everyone how is great at indigenes sourcery. Of course, we do have classes of European magic, but we wanted to specialize on it. It's the only thing I can do properly: healing magic. European healing magic."

"How it is the indigenes sourcery?" Rose seemed truly interested.

Will hesitated and them opened a smile "It's not just one tradition, it's several traditions. We learn a bit of everything in the first years and in the finals ones we choose in which one we want to specialize. I have a friend how is amazing at Cherokee magic, she can put magic on her voice and when she does it, it's really hard to avoid her charm."

"What do you mean?"

"Once she was make me dance like a monkey for a prank." The ones near him laughed at the idea "She can be very persuasive."

"So it's like _Imperius_ , she can control others actions." It was an statement, not a question. Rose was shocked. "How can it be allowed?"

Will seemed nervous, he avoid her gaze.

"I- I don't know how it works, it- it may not be like that _Imp- imper- impes…_ "

" _Imperius_ " Rose said in low tone. "It's a course. A forbidden course."

"I'm sorry" Will whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"I- I don't know. I think it's a habit ask for forgiveness when people get uncomfortable because of me." He finally raise his gaze.

"So… tell us about your friends" James said changing to a lighter subject.

"Why spoil it?" he smiled "you must meet them in flesh, you'll love them."

"We will, but there will not be many opportunities since we're not in the same House. You know? I'm curious, please satisfy it" James said with the look his mom called 'intimidating puppy' because at the same time it intimidate the person and make they pity him. However, Will did not seemed to catch it because he was looking really interested, as if James had just given him some amazing information, and not James was asking for it.

"What's this thing with the Houses? Why they separate you? Do you hate each other?" Will asked.

"Didn't you heard the Hat?" Rose raised an eyebrow "He just sang it!"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I think you're the only person who payed attention at the Hat in your first year. The rest of us were too scared to listen to it." Albus joked, elbowing her.

"Listen, Will" James started "There are four Houses. Each one corresponding to one of our founders. Shortening the story, each house has the characteristics each founder had thought to be the most important in witches and wizards."

"So, Gryffindor is?" Will asked.

"Bravery, mainly." Albus said.

"So, am I brave?" Will seemed confused.

"It seems you are." Rose smiled.

Once I read J.K. Rowling had said that she imagined the American's School of Magic teaching the native's sourcery. I don't if she actually said that (I cant ever remember where I read it), but I liked the idea, so here it is. I hope you liked it!


	5. First Impressions

**Matt: Thanks for warning me, I'm editing everything again and I'll do it from time to time as I always find something to correct.**

 **Will was terrified.** He hated lying, which is perfectly understandable considering the fact his father is the god of the Truth. It is also perfectly imaginable how hard it was to lie to witches and wizards, beings of an unknown power. Finally, it seems obvious Will would spill out the lies at once in the first opportunity he got. Yes, that was what he did. And that let him until late at night in the Common Room staring the wall thinking if saying everything at once was really good idea.

Sure, they wouldn't ask a lot in the future but, and that's the disturbing question, wouldn't they suspect something? He analysed his speech over and over again looking for anything that could sound suspicious. He was so deep in thoughts he almost missed a girl sneaking into the Common Room, from the outside. But he took a glimpse of her and raised his head facing Rose Weasley.

"Oh, I thought everyone was sleeping…" she said speaking mostly to the ground. Her usual inflectional, effervescent tone gone. It may sound crazy, but the colours of her voice, so vibrant, so intense, had turned out grey.

"They are. I just… I wasn't tired. So," he glanced in her direction "what were you doing outside, if I may ask. You don't seem the kind of person who break the rules."

"I'm not. I was just visiting a _friend_." The last word sounding out of tune, as if she was not so sure of the person being her friend.

"I know it's not my business but clearly something happened. Do you wanna talk about it?"

She just glared at him and run up the stairs, leaving a completely confused Will behind.

~~~line break~~

At breakfast, Will glanced at Nico's table. He was analysing the food while some girl was talking to him, he would look at her and nod mumbling a "Really?" now and then. Will smiled, perhaps Nico had finally stopped being so dense end started to make new friends. He turned his attention to his new fellows in front of him who were complaining about their first class, History of Magic.

"I cannot believe we're going to start our year with the most boring class in History!" Albus said.

Rose frowned. "Don't you think it is too soon to start complaining?"

"Please, Rose. Even you don't like this class." Albus snorted and turned around looking for a more comprehensive interlocutor. Will took the opportunity to have a word with the girl.

"Rose, please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you"

"It is fine, I guess. I already was upset, as you perfectly pointed last night, so it wasn't a big deal."

She clearly did not forgive him and Will ended the conversation. She was still hurt and he knew forgiveness takes time. He looked again at Hufflepuff's table and saw Nico staring his food sadly, the girl had given up taking to him and had engaged on a conversation with the blonde next to her. Will finished his food quickly and headed to Nico. The moment he passed through the imaginary line between Griffindor table's area and Hufflepuff table's area, some people started staring at him. When he reached the other House's table all eyes were placed on him.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the talkative girl who had given up the conversation with Nico.

"No, I just wanted to talk with my friend" Will smiled brightly as if it would somehow compensate the fact he had probably transgressed some valuable rule.

"But that's not your table?" her statement sounding more like a question, as if it was so obvious that she felt strange having to explain it to someone.

Will gazed through the Great Hall, observing the gossips, the looks. For the first time he felt uneasy. Of course, he had already felt unwanted, but it was different. In the end of the day, he had to go back to Gryffindor where they would still stare at him, there was no escaping it. And then it hit him, he glanced at Nico on more time and left the Great Hall. Now he knew how it was to break a taboo, being it the presence of a son of Hades in Camp Half-Blood or transgressing the division of the Houses. He finally understood how Nico had felt all these years.

"Wait, Will!" he heard someone calling. He felt a warm, thin hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see who it was. He wasn't expecting Rose. It must have shown because of what she said after.

"I know; I was mad with you until 5 minutes ago. But that's something that really irritates me in this school. The Houses division. I truly don't know how it used to be in the past, but nowadays it turned out ridiculous. And this" pointing to the Great Hall "is a perfect display of what I've been saying all these years. I'm sorry for what happened, not just in the Great Hall, I shouldn't have been rude with you; I was mad at someone else."

Will gave her a small smile, acknowledging what she had said. He raised his hand, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Friends?"

She shook his hand.

"Friends"

~~~line break~~~

Unfortunately, Will understood what Albus was talking about when he said "the most boring class in History". Professor Binns could make one die of boredom. Wil was certainly desiring it. To die, not the boredom part. So Will thought it was a good idea to take a nap, just a couple of minutes, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Oh, he was so wrong.

He was on the top of a small hill. Sunflowers surrounding him. At first, he was looking from above them, but then he got smaller and smaller, or it was the flowers which got higher? Will couldn't tell. Some huge bees appeared, their wings making the most terrible noise. Will tried to cover his ears, but the noise wouldn't stop. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of him. He seemed somehow familiar, but Will couldn't tell where he had seen him before. The man spoke, a thunderstorm voice, which reverberated over the buzz noise.

"Oh, my little puppets!"

That was a strange sentence to say. Will closed his eyes, trying to understand the meaning, but when he opened; the man had gone. The bee's buzz got even higher, making Will mad. He put his fingers on his lips and he gave his ultrasonic whistle. It was so loud he woke himself.

The class was staring at him, many of them with their hand on their ears, tears on their eyes, and a scared face. Great, Will had scared them for good. Professor Binns just raised his ghostly eyebrow and continued with his class. The students, one by one, returned their attention to whatever they were doing during the class, and Will, utterly embarrassed stared at his table where there was a note. He struggled to read, but finally managed it.

"Mr Solace,

There will be a meeting to discuss the issues surrounding the prophecy.

Please, be at the Principal's office tonight at eight.

Yours sincerely,

Principal McGonagall."

 **Hey! I know I am terrible and I don't have any excuses for not writing before. But I have good news, I'm on vacations so I'll probably be updating sooner. I now it seems I'm lying because it is March and who have vacations in March? It would be in summer (December and January – South Hemisphere here) but my University went on strike for a long time and we had to study on Summer. And now I'm on vacations. So that's it. Hope you like it!**


End file.
